NeS1 Post 76
NeS1 Post 76 has Rob X trying to see what Miss Fire has in her backpack but she refuses to let him. Rob X checks his cue cards for the camera and sees there's corny lines he doesn't want to say. As he starts getting angry the cameras cut out and when they return Jerry Springer is doing a show for Gebohq to talk about his grievances with Arbiter who, in NeS1 Post 69, commented on Geb's Girlfriend's breasts. After a chat with the audience Gebohq starts verbally abusing Arbiter and is being held back by security guards. Post *Rob X walks over to Miss Fire, who just finished threatening Arbiter and Gebohq with her giant gun and was placing it in a bag that should of been much too small to hold such weapons of destruction. Rob then leans his head over to peer into her bag.* Rob: "Hey, what else ya got in there?" Miss Fire: (closing the bag and pulling it away quickly) "None of your business...and will you back off, I need my space." *Rob peers towards the viewers, squinting his eyes, then resumes to look int hat direction normally.* Rob: "Awww no. I'm not saying that! I told you, no corny one-liners!" *The man holding the Q-cards behind the camera frantically points at the card, then points upwards.* Rob: "To hell with them! They can go-" broadcast is experiencing technical difficulties. Please stand by........ now resume our regularly shedueled program. *In the fighting arena is now several chairs lined up, two of them occupied by Gebohq and Arbiter. Standing in front of the cameras is Jerry SpringerJerry Springer article, Wikipedia..* Springer: "Today's topic is "Guys who don't like guys commenting on their girlfriends". Now tell me Gebohq, what happened?" Gebohq: "Well, I was just minding my own business, assulting Arbiter here, when my girlfriend cheered for me." Springer: "Let's bring her out, shall we?" *Geb's girlfriend walks from the side and takes a seat next to Gebohq.* Arbiter: "See? She's a real looker!" *Jerry walks over tot eh bleachers, where Ping_Me is standing to make his comment* Ping: (in surfer voice)"Hey, like, if that guy has to make comments about every woman that passes by, then, like....he needs to look at himself!" *The crowd applaudes in agreement. Jerry walks over to Miss Fire with the next comment.* Fire: "Yeah, I don't know why that guy's girlfriend is still hanging out with him! She should move on!" *More applause is heard. Springer moves to Rob X with his comment.* Rob X: "I LIKE LLAMAS!" *A silence from the crowd. A few crickets could be heard.* Rob: "What? Llamas are cool!" Springer: "Yes...and now back to Gebohq and Arbiter who--" *Before he could finish his words though, a full-fledged scream-fest was ensueing. Gebohq was being held back by a security guard, spewing profanities at Arbiter who was holding a chair in front of him should Gebohq escape the guard's grip.* Gebohq: "You *beep*! I'm gonna *beep* your *beep* *beep* and *beep-beep-beep* with your *beep!...." *The audience soon got involved and started physically fighting each other. Will nothing stop this insane TV host and his show?* References External References Category:Post Category:NeS1 Post